Guild Master Naruto
by MarvelNaruto
Summary: In a new dimension with Magic, Dragons, and Wizards Naruto becomes the Guild Master of the lowest ranked guild in Fiore, Fairy Tail. Four years after, the guild is very different than what and used to be and with the Tenrou Island survivors back trouble arises as some do not like the changes the new master has made.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto Or Fairy Tail

* * *

"What!"

Gathered in the Hokage's office, all Four Kage winced at the shout of anger from the Fifth Hokage.

"How can they do this to him? After everything he's done, they're just going to throw him away!"

"Tsunade..."Onoki started carefully not wanting to have the slug princesses ire turned on him. "The kind of power he holds know makes a lot of people nervous. Its-"

Tsunade smashed a fist into her desk shattering the wood into hundreds of pieces. "If you say for the best I will throw you out the goddamn window."

"Maybe we should all calm down Hokage-Dono. No one like what is being done but unless we can figure out a way to stop them without going to war again, there is nothing we can do." Garaa said as Onoki began to twitch. It wouldn't do well for the Five Kage to be fighting so soon after the war.

Slumping back into her chair Tsunade pulled a bottle of sake from one of her drawers. "I just can't believe they are doing this, and there is nothing I can do."

Using his sand Garaa took the bottle from the Hokage before she could begin to drink. "We should call him here and tell him what's going on. He won't like it, but we all know he'll understand their decision." He said ignoring the death glare Tsunade sent him.

"Kazekage-Dono is right Hokage-Dono. Summon the brat and let's get this over with." A said gruffly his tone relaying how he felt about the situation at hand. Kumo had always respected strength above all else, so it was no surprise to the other Kage's he was pissed at losing a powerful Shinobi.

Nodding Tsunade called for her ANBU already dreading the conversation that was about to take place.

XXXX

"I can't believe it's really him."

"Do you think it actually true? That he saved the entire world."

"He did save the village after all so maybe."

Ignoring the whispers behind his back and the giggling from the group of girls on the other side of the restaurant Naruto slurped down his fifth bowl of ramen. "Keep it coming Ayame I worked up an appetite training today."

"Ramen will have to wait Naruto, Tsunade and the other Kages want to see you."

Spinning on his stool, Naruto grinned at his Sensei. "I'm never going to get used to seeing you without your headband covering one of your eyes Kakashi-Sensei. It's just too weird."

"Meh, I'm sure you will in a few months. Now the Kages are waiting so let's get going; we don't want to be late." With that Kakashi puffed out of existence.

"I don't want to hear that from him," Naruto muttered dropping what he owed for his ramen on the counter ignoring Ayame's protest. "I'll be back later Ayame so keep the ramen warm for me!"

Jumping onto the roof, Naruto started leaping towards the Hokage tower waving to the citizens in the street when they caught sight of him. It had been two months since the end of the Fourth Shinobi War, and the amount of praise that was heaped on him for his part in saving the world was a gift wrapped in a curse.

All the acknowledgment he craved as a child was now his and even after everything that had happened the little kid inside of him who was shunned reveled in the attention. The catch was it came at the cost of his best friend and brother.

The world would never know Sasuke Uchiha, Nuke-nin of Konoha had given his life for the greater good. For all his faults Sasuke had in the end done what was right, but that didn't make it any easier for Naruto to live his life as a hero when he couldn't even save a friend.

Rubbing a bandaged hand over the seal on his forearm Naruto couldn't keep his mind of the parting gifts he had received from Sasuke before his death. Things hadn't looked good against Kaguya, and in the Uchiha's final moments he had handed over what he thought the leaf would need without him around. _"Bastard, like I would ever use any of those things."_

Coming up on the Hokage Tower Naruto shook those thoughts away plastering a smile on his face. Sasuke was gone, but he was still here, and he could protect the leaf for the Uchiha's. Maybe get Baa-Chan to start up the police force again.

XXXX

"Kakashi, where is Naruto?"

"I'm sure he is on his way-"

"I'm here Baa-chan!" Naruto called leaping into the room through the open window. "Are you guy finally naming me Hokage?"

It was supposed to be a joke. Him boasting as he always did because he knew that him becoming Hokage at sixteen wasn't going to happen no matter how much ass he kicked in the war. The old man had been made Hokage when he was seventeen, but that was way back during the end of the First Shinobi War, and he was the God of Shinobi. You couldn't compare regular people to guys like the Sandaime; it just wasn't fair.

"Naruto next week you are going to be inducted as the Rokudaime Hokage."

"What?" He asked staring at Tsunade. He couldn't have heard right because it sounded like she just told him he was becoming Hokage.

"You are being named Hokage Naruto. Your dream is about to become a reality."

That time Garaa had said it. Looking between the Five kages who were all smiling, even the Raikage he looked towards Kakashi who was staring wide eyed at his student.

"I'm going to become Hokage. YATTA!"

"You should have given him the bad news first Tsunade." A grumbled as Naruto jumped around in joy. The boy was about to be brought down to earth, and it wasn't going to a slow landing.

"Naruto...Naruto...NARUTO!"

Halting his dance Naruto covered his head at the shout. After a minute and the punch, he had been expecting didn't connect he opened his eyes. "Hey, what's wrong Baa-Chan?" He asked when he saw the unshed tears in her eyes as she looked at him.

Pulling herself together Tsunade handed Naruto a scroll. "This came from the Fire Daimyo last week. My fellow Kages each received scroll with the same message from their Daimyos. I'm sorry."

Reading through the scroll Naruto didn't believe it. He wouldn't believe it. There was no way this was happening. He had just saved the world they couldn't...they couldn't. "They can't kick me out of the Elemental Nations! Where would I even go? There's nothing but ocean and maybe a few uninhabited islands out there."

"Naruto we can figure something out. The Fire Daimyo has given you a year, but you can't leave the village. That's why we're making you Hokage. You deserve to lead the village even if it is only for a year." Tsunade explained softly as she watched Naruto's face fall. Standing up she took the Hokages at off and held it out to the blonde. "You are starting now, and there is a lot of paperwork so no time to mope for you."

"I understand," Naruto said smiling as he took the hat. The Hidden villages needed the Daimyos funding to stay active, and he would never harm Konoha. _"The best thing to do is agree peacefully and spend my last year with all my friends."_

* * *

 _(Entry # 1)_

 _My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and in a year as you all know I will be banished from the Elemental Nations on account of my power scaring the Daimyos. They think I'm going to become some power hungry dictator and take control of their countries from them. I would never do that, but they don't want to take the risk and let me stay. That's ok, though, I understand their reasoning, and I don't want the Shinobi villages fighting on my behalf._

 _Anyway I'm writing this journal to...I guess share my last few months with everyone I didn't get to spend enough time with, which is pretty much everyone. I haven't had much free time lately thanks to being made the Rokudaime Hokage of the Leaf. I'm sure you were all there, so I won't get into how awesome it was, but it was amazing. For so long I wanted to be Hokage, and now that I am I'm going to do my best to help the village no matter how short my time under the hat is._

 _..._

 _(Entry # 2)_

 _It's been three months since I became the Rokudaime and the paper works_ sucks _. I always thought the Old man and Baa-Chan were just lazy, but I have been proven wrong. There so much of it, always piling up on my desk while I sleep or I'm out for lunch. And it takes me twice as long to do it since I didn't know anything about running the village at first. I have never been gladder to be able to use the Shadow Clone Jutsu. The memories involving all the politics and inner workings of Konoha are boring, so I'm glad I don't have to read all the books. Technically I am reading them, so Baa-chan shouldn't get so mad about me pawning my Hokage Duties off to my clones._

 _..._

 _(Entry # 3)_

 _We just hit the six-month mark in my last year in Konoha, and everyone is still sad, but I don't want them to be. I want them to enjoy life with me while I can still enjoy it with them._

 _Not much is happening in the Hokage office at the moment, so I guess I'll talk about my training. My Six Paths Sage Mode has been perfected thanks to the diligent work of my Shadow Clones. With My new powers, Jutsus have become easier to learn, and I can even use all of the elements. Super Gramps Sage must have been awesome when he was still alive. I'm going to start working on mixing the elements together. Tsunade Baa-Chan is going to be so surprised!_

 _..._

 _(Entry # 4)_

 _Ten months I've been Hokage, and it feels like it passed in a flash. The village is doing great, and next week the other Four Kages are coming to Konoha to sign a peace treaty extending the Shinobi Alliance. I won't be around to see it, but I hope it will last, and the Shinobi world will know peace. It was Ero-Sennin dream after all, and as his student, it was my duty to make that dream come true when he couldn't. I hope I have and that he can see it wherever he is._

 _..._

 _(Entry # 5)_

 _Last week Kakashi was named Nanadaime Hokage. I'm happy for him, even though I doubt he's happy. No more being late Sensei, it's unbecoming of a Hokage._

 _As for me. Well, my year is up in a few days, and it's time for me to head out. I haven't told anyone yet, but I'm not just leaving the Elemental Nations to go live on some Island out at sea. This past year I had Shadow clones working non-stop on Fuinjutsu, and I've created a seal that's going to send me to another dimension. It takes a lot of Chakra to use so I'll leave it active in the Hokage's vault, that way I can send messages to you guys._

 _I know it's not much, sending messages but it is the best I can do with what I've got to work with._

 _The seal is finished charging so I have to go now, but I will send a message back the first chance I get._

 _Good Bye Everyone_  
 _Signed Rokudaime Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto._

* * *

 **First Chapter is up! A new story I'm putting up, but I haven't abandoned my other stories. Updates will be coming!**

 **Leave review with what you think and Pairing choice!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto or Fairy Tail

* * *

Inside the Hokages vault Naruto stood surrounded by an intricate seal made of hundreds of brush strokes creating a flower-like a pattern beneath his feet.

"You nine should get going unless you want to get caught in the Jutsu." He said as he started to make the hands seals required to activate the seal.

On the other side of the room, the Nin Bijuu who had been sealed inside of Naruto for the past year looked to each other then back to the blonde who had saved them all from a fate worse than death. Captivity.

"I think we will be fine where we are Naruto," Kurama said as he and his siblings sat outside the circle of the seal. "Maybe one of us should go with...just in case you need help learning to control our gifts."

The other eight Bijuu looked to the nine tails smirking at the fox's emotion towards the human who had saved them. Years ago another descendant of their creator and father had freed the fox from the control of another but had opted to capture and use him then let the Bijuu go before also hunting down and handing out them as well. They knew the fox had never forgiven Harshirama Senju for giving away the Bijuu like the wood user owned them. And that Hate carried over to the rest of humanity as well.

"You've come a far way to be willing to leave the universe itself to watch over a human Kurama." Nibi the two-tailed cat said rubbing her head against the foxes shoulder. They were all in miniature forms only the size of large dogs courtesy of Naruto and since their chakra could mess up the humans seal her brother couldn't do anything about her show of affection.

No matter how much he hated when she did things like this.

"I didn't say I was going to go with. Just that maybe one of us should." Kurama grunted pushing Nibi away from him. "Goku or Shukaku preferably since he uses their abilities the most."

"None of you are coming with me Kurama," Naruto said smiling at the nine friends he had spent the last year with. "I need all of you to watch over the Shinobi world when I'm gone. Can you guys do that for me?"

"Hai!"

A Smile still on his face Naruto crouched down placing a blue chakra covered hand on the seal. "Then this is it. I'll make sure to tell Baa-Chan or Kakashi-Sensei to give you messages I send back. Remember take care of each other."

"Activate!"

XXXX

(Fiore, Three years after the destruction of Tenrou Island)

"Oh, now what do we have here boys."

Hearing the unknown voice in his ear, Naruto cracked open one eye slowly surveying the man standing above him. Poofy black hair, a red shirt, and a yellow haramaki.

"Looks like this traveler has tired out. We should help out; relieve him of some of the weight he has to carry."

Watching the man reach down Naruto waited until he felt a hand touch the strap of his backpack before springing into action. Eyes shooting open he rolled back wrapping his legs around the would-be thief's arm. Rolling forward legs still latched together he lifted the man off his feet sending the startled guys flying yards away head over heels.

"What the hell!"

"Thibault!"

"Get him!"

Leaping to his feet, Naruto ducked lazily out of the way as three swords were swung at his head in slow motion. Grabbing one of his attacker's hands and swung him around sending the man colliding into his two friends.

"So this is my new home, not a very good first impression," Naruto said to the four men on the ground moaning in pain. "You guys are kind of weak."

He didn't need Jutsu or even Chakra to defeat the group of bandits. Walking over to Thibault who was slowly climbing to his knees with one arm, the other dangling uselessly at his side.

"You think this is over? My guild won't stand for this mockery!" Thibault shouted in Naruto's face as the former Hokage gripped his chin forcing him to look into blue eyes.

What the Twilight Ogre member didn't know was that behind those blues eyes laid a blood red eye with three circles all connected forming another circle around Naruto's pupil with three bars connecting the circle to the outside circle of his eye. **(Madara's Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan)**

Naruto's only retort was a single word. "Tsukuyomi."

XXXX

(FairyTail Tavern)

"AAHHHHH!"

"Romeo!"

Jacket flapping in the wind nine-year-old Romeo Conbolt fled the run down tavern that was Fairy Tails new guild house in search of the origin of the horrified screams that echoed the forest.

"Romeo? Where are you going?" Chasing after the young boy a beautiful green-haired young woman wearing a short skirt and bikini top left the rest of the guild members shaking their heads at the duo.

It had been three years and none of them wanted to admit it, and they were all still hurting but Romeo running from the guild in search of every loud noise thinking it was their friends back from the dead did not help the healing process none of them had even started yet.

XXXX

(With Naruto)

Dropping Thibault to the ground Naruto watched as the Mage crumpled under his own weight.

"Mages? Magic?" Naruto shook his head at the information he had gleamed about this new world from Thibault's mind. He could wrap his head around the Guilds and Mages; they operated in a system close to that of the Shinobi villages and Ninja. Mages were the ninja of this world who joined guilds and worked as Mercenaries for hire sharing the profits they made with their guild as payment for work.

Guilds like Shinobi villages all competed against each other for jobs and customers but unlike the Hidden villages back home Guilds were not allowed to go to war with each other. Watched over by the Magic Council Guilds were split into two groups, the light Guilds which followed the Council rules and Dark Guilds which did not. Dark Guilds took missions that involved killing and that was one of the main rules the Magic Council enforced. Magic was not allowed to be used to kill.

It was an admirable goal to stop killing, he had the same goal. But if Thibault's information was correct some members on the Magic Council had become consumed by the control they held over the world, believing themselves to be above everyone else. The firing of their most powerful weapon Satellite Square: Etherion on the orders of traitor had finally snapped people out of the blind thought that the Council was always correct.

"Hey! Who are you? Did you beat all of these guys?"

Turning to the sound of the voice Naruto grinned at the small boy looking up at him brown eyes shining in awe.  
"Yea, I beat them. They were pretty weak though so it's not a big deal." He said giving the kid a little wave.

Romeo stared at the strange blonde man. This guy had just defeated the people who had been terrorizing his guild for the past year and by the looks of his strange clothes he had did it with ease.

Naruto opened his mouth to speak again when the back of his neck began to tingle and he reached for a Kunai as a green haired woman burst into the clearing yelling.

"Romeo you can't keep-" Bisca stopped mid sentence when she saw what was happening and her mind jumped to the wrong conclusion as she registered the Twilight Ogre members unconscious on the ground and her guild masters son standing in front of a man she had never seen holding a strange knife.

"Romeo get back!" She ordered equipping two silver western revolvers in her hands pointing them at the stranger. "Toss that knife away."

"Why don't we all calm down," Naruto said slowly lifting his hands into the air dropping his Kunai to the ground. "This is all a big misunderstanding."

Sighing when the green haired lady only narrowed her eyes Naruto dropped his hands immediately twisting to the left dodging two bullets headed for his chest. "Hey! Watch where you're shooting at lady."

"Bisca stop!" Romeo yelled stepping in front of his guild mate arms spread wide. "He didn't do anything to me. All he did was beat up Twilight Ogre."

"Twilight Ogre?" Bisca lowered her weapons stepping forward getting her first good look at the men laying on the ground. To her embarrassment, she recognized them as the Twilight Ogre member who came to collect their guilds payments each month. Looking back to Naruto she blushed realizing she almost shot an innocent person. "I'm very sorry."

Naruto waved a hand through the air in a dismissive manner. "You were just trying to protect a friend. It was admirable. Now if it wouldn't be too much trouble could one of you point me towards the Fairy Tail guild?"

"You want to join Fairy Tail? Why?" Bisca demanded. Ever since the guild lost all of its strongest members no one in Fiore dreamed of being in Fairy Tail anymore. To the world, they were a joke nowadays.

"Bisca! This guy's strong why not let him join?"

"She is just worried that I might wish to harm you or your other guild mates. Once again admirable, but mistaken." Naruto smiled picking his Kunai back up and storing it in his pouch. Fairy Tail had been down on its luck for the past couple of years according to Thibault who exploited the guild no one had joined since their fall from grace. "If you do not want me to join Bisca-San I will not. After all, you were a member before me."

Naruto turned around and began to walk into the woods counting down mentally. _"Five...Four...Three...Two..."_

"Wait!"

Grinning he turned back around waiting and forcing himself to keep his eyes forward as Bisca jogged up to him. Reverse mentality. And he used to think learning with Ino was boring. The blonde mind-walker may have been a fan-girl but she knew her stuff. "Yes, Bisca-San?"

"The Guild is this way."

"Then what are we waiting for!" Naruto exclaimed beginning to follow the green haired cowgirl and purple haired child as they led the way.

Bisca turned around prepared to tell Romeo to walk up next to her when she saw Naruto suddenly stop walking and begin falling landing flat on his stomach getting a face full of dirt.

"Hey! Romeo go get help!"

* * *

"Dad! Dad, he's waking up!"

Groaning at the loud yelling next to his ear Naruto flicked a hand out grinning as his palm met the hair on the back of someone's head. Probably Konohamaru trying to get him to train him again. "Quiet down Saru I have a headache today, we can train later."

"Who's Saru?"

Naruto's eyes snapped open at the unknown voice. He didn't know anyone who sounded like that. Sitting quickly he looked down at the black haired kid looking up at him grinning. Something in the back of his mind tried to click. Blinking once he tried to put a name to the face that looked familiar.

"I'm Romeo, we met in the forest?" Romeo answered and asked slowly. Why didn't this guy remember him? They had just talked hours ago.

"Romeo," Naruto repeated and like a switch, the memories came rushing back. Saying goodbye to the Bijuu. His seal working. Waking up in the forest. Four guys trying to jump him. Naruto smirked at how easy it was beating them into the dirt.

Then he frowned as more memories popped up. Using Tsukuyomi on Thibault, all the information he had gathered on this new world. A kid asking if he beat up the Twilight Ogre members and a green haired woman shooting at him with strange weapons she called guns.

"Umm hey Romeo, umm where are we?" Naruto asked sliding off the table he was laying on. Looking around he saw a few more tables spread around the room with chairs and farther away was a bar that only had a couple bottles on the empty shelves behind it.  
"A kid your age shouldn't be in a bar Romeo." He scolded in the same voice he used when Konohamuru was goofing off too much.

"This isn't a bar, it's our guild house. That just happens to be rebuilt from a bar. Names Macao Conbolt I'm the Guild Master in charge of the bar." Macao said stepping into the guild hall.

Naruto watched as the aged, purple haired man walked forward until he stopped behind Romeo resting a hand on the boys head. "Conbolt as in?"

"Yep, I'm Romeo's father," Macao answered proudly smiling which caused his face to wrinkle even more. "And you are?"

Macao was no stranger to having random people show up in the guild; it happened all the time when fans snuck in or new members joined but that hadn't happened in years.

"Names Naruto Uzumaki and I'm here to join Fairy Tail." Naruto gave a little bow as Romeo cheered.

"Join Fairy Tail?"

Naruto nodded. _"Sure Fairy Tail's been down on its luck but this is kind of ridiculous."_ He thought staring at Macao's shocked face. Other people must have joined after the Tenrou Island incident, it's been three years.

"Why?" Macao asked, the guild masters voice thick with suspicion.

"I'm not from this world," Naruto stated simply. He could have lied and said he was from a far away land or some remote island out at sea but if this was going to be his new home lying was not the best way to start his life. "I'm from a different dimension actually."

"Like Mystogan," Macao said surprising Naruto. Noticing Naruto's look Macao explained. "He was a member of our guild. He came from a parallel dimension called Edolas; some of our other members went there and met doppelgangers of themselves."

Naruto blinked as he processed that information. "That is...very surprising."

And he meant it. He didn't think that anyone in this world would believe in different dimensions, let alone have people from another dimension. Hell, until Kaguya started dragging them across the universe he didn't believe there were any other dimensions with other people. He didn't count Obito and Kakashi-Sensei's, Kamui because that was only a pocket dimension.

"So can I join?" He asked sensing the tension that was growing in the room when nobody began speaking after him. "And do you guys have my backpack?"

Macao and Romeo nodded in unison the smaller purple haired boy jumping from his chair and running towards the bar as Macao stayed standing next to Naruto.  
"I will let you join but not many people want to join a dying guild so I'll have my eye on you." The purple haired father whispered as his son came running back to them a tan pack slung over his shoulder and an ink stamp in his hand.

"Here you go, dad. Naruto"

Taking the stamp Macao smiled at his son whose lips twitched into a ghost of a smile at someone new finally joining the guild. It was a sign to the child that while down Fairy Tail was still far from dead. "Where would you like your Guild stamp Naruto and what color?"

"Guild stamp?" Naruto questioned setting his bag on the table as he climbed off. He had gotten any information like that from Thibault.

"Oh right, a different dimension. Sorry." Macao said sheepishly but still not dropping the guarded tone he had when talking to the blonde. "When someone joins the guild they get a guild stamp or tattoo. It shows what guild holds your allegiance. Did you have anything like that in your world?"

"Uh yeah, we wore headbands to show what village we served," Naruto answered. "I guess on my forearm, have it wrap around my arm so everyone can see it. And make it orange, please.

"Alright just hold out your arm."

Holding out his arm Naruto watched as Macao placed the stamp on his forearm before it began to glow and wrap completely around his arm beginning at his wrist and spiraling up to his elbow. "That's it?"

"That's it," Macao answered pulling the stamp away revealing an orange Fairy Tail guild mark.

Naruto turned his arm admiring how the mark looked. The front point that looked like a beak stopped right above his wrist and the flame body wrapping around his arm the tail ending at his elbow and the underlying arrow stretching down to the bottom of his wrist. "Cool."

"Welcome to the guild Nar-"

"Hello, Little Fairies!"

Naruto looked to the door frowning at the arrival of the four Twilight Ogre mages. "Maybe I should have kept him in Tsukuyomi longer."

Thibault had admitted to roughing up FairyTail guild every month when he and his guild mates came to collect the money Fairy tail owed. But the bastard had admitted to already showing up this month so the only reason he was back was because he had embarrassed them earlier and he wanted to save face. _"What a jackass."_

"We already paid you this month Thibault, you have no business being here," Macao stated stepping forward.

"Well this month's payment got doubled so pay up or you get beat down."

Naruto stepped forward from behind Macao glaring at the other guild. "You guys looking for another beat down? Cause I'd be more than happy to kick your asses for a second time today."

Staring down the four thieves for the second time that day Naruto glared reaching behind his back grabbing a handful of Shuriken.

"You know them?" Macao asked looking between Naruto and the Twilight Ogre members.

Naruto snorted. "If by know you mean 'they tried to rob me and I kicked their asses' then yes, you could say we have been acquainted. Now you four, get lost."

Thibault looked ready to take a step forward but a quick metal star lodging itself in front of his foot courtesy of Naruto and the hands of his friends pulling him away kept him from doing so.

"What a bunch of jackasses," Naruto muttered shoving the shurikens back into his pouch. He hated people like that. The ones who thought they could pick on the weak because they believed themselves to be strong. No, the bullies were the weak ones; cowards like Thibault belonged in the same hell Gato was rotting in.

"That was awesome!" Romeo cheered happily staring up at with stars in his eyes. "They were so scared of you, they ran away! I haven't seen anything like that since."

"Three years ago," Macao whispered staring at the grinning blonde teenager. If he replaced the blonde for pink it would have been like he was looking into the past. "ya know Naruto with that quick temper I think you're going fit in fine around here."

Watching as his son jumped and cheered at the 'defeat' of the Twilight Ogre guild Macao looked up to the picture of the Third Guild Master they had hung above the bar. _"It might not be the best choice since we already have enough problems with the ogres Master, but I think I'll put my trust in our new member's strength."_

It had been too long since FairyTail had someone they could put their faith behind.

* * *

 **Leave Review with what you think and pairing choice. It won't be a harem Naruto will only be with one girl, and right now the main choice** **is Erza Scarlet. She's got the similar past and with Naruto as guild master making changes the dynamic would be one that others haven't used.**

 **Plus she's got the Red Hair!**

 **Thanks for reading everyone:) 100 favorites and even more followers with only one chapter! I couldn't have imagined this story would have been this popular. Thanks to all those favoriting, following and reviewing.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto Or FairyTail

* * *

(Six Months Later)

"So can you do it?"

Seated on a small cot raised a few feet of the ground Naruto looked up to the slim and tall elderly woman with pink hair that she had tied in a bun on the back of her head with two large pins with crescent moon-shaped edges leaving two bangs of hair left framing her face.

"I could and I will if you answer me a question." The woman said her red eyes boring into Naruto's blue ones. "Why did you turn down Macao's offer for you to be Guild Master?"

"I didn't," Naruto said laying back as Porlyusica pushed him down onto the cot with her hand.

Porlyusica pulled over a metal table on wheels picking off a rather large needle causing Naruto to gulp.  
"I talked to the brat before you showed when he called to tell me you were on your way. He said he offered and you said no."

"I said I wouldn't accept it now." Naruto clarified still staring at the needle. "There are still some things that need to be done before I can take the mantle of Fairy Tail's Master."

He would have loved to accept Macao offer to be Guild Master. The purple haired man had done nothing but praise him since he stopped the Twilight Ogre attacks on the guild and then had gotten FairyTail released from their debts by paying the bastards off with his own mission money.

Of course, he didn't tell Macao he had snuck into Twilight Ogre's guild house beat their members to a pulp and then threatened the Guild master before paying off the debt. But that was either here nor there.  
"I would love to lead the guild but until the time is right Macao is doing a fine job."

"A fine job isn't enough for them anymore. He says you would do a great and that's what he believes the Guild needs now and it is something he."

Naruto sighed, "You aren't going to let this go are you?"

"Not until you tell me the real reason you didn't take the job. From the tales, Macao spins he seems to think you can handle it even though you're just a kid."

Porlyusica had never and would never admit to caring about the guild to anyone other than a few select people and those people had died years ago leaving her alone. It was what she had always wanted but Makky had never given her the space she wanted.

All those years she spent in her house ignoring the short Guild Master and now only when he's gone she realized how much she missed his visits. _"The only thing I can do now is help look after the guild."_

Watching the faces on his doctor's face change a mile a minute Naruto raised his hand motioning for her to bend down.

Lifting his head he met her halfway his lips moving silently next to her ear whispering why he couldn't accept being guild master yet.  
"Do you understand now?" He asked laying back down as she straightened up.

"Yes, I do. And Macao was right; you will make a great guild master."

Naruto smiled about to make a joke about the mean old lady in the woods act Porlyusica had going on but the pink haired woman saw it coming.

And stopped it by jamming the needle full of sedatives into Naruto's chest.

"OWWWWwwwzzz."

 _"Just like_ Makky _, always pushing it until I have to knock some sense into him."_

XXXX

(Hours Later, FairyTail)

"I already told you Naruto isn't here Lahar. When he gets back I'll let him know the council wants to meet him."

Standing in the doorway of his Guild Macao stared down the legion of Rune Knights occupying the front yard. At the front was Lahar, the head of the Custody Enforcement Unit that served the Magic Council.

Lahar was a slim man of average height with long black hair tied up with two bangs falling down to his chin. Wearing glasses and having lavender eyes gave the Rune Knight Captain a pretty boy kind of look and vibe and if Macao didn't know the man and what he was capable of he would have cracked a few jokes.

"It has been a month Macao. The council does not like to be kept waiting." Lahar said politely. The council had been on his back about finding the new member of Fairytail that had seemingly come out of nowhere and was taking all the high-ranking jobs FairyTail was receiving even if the amount was minuscule. "Do you know when he will be back?"

"Right now."

Walking up behind the legion of Rune Knights Naruto stopped when he reached the rows of armed guards waiting for Lahar to get the hint that he wasn't stupid enough to put himself in the middle of dozens of guys who were looking for him.  
"Can I help you, Captain?" He asked respectfully. Tsunade had beaten the habit of calling authority figure names out of his after he had been made the Rokudaime. Sometimes popping the clones he left with the piles of paperwork he had to do and other times quite literally when 'Baa-Chan' slipped through.

"Yes, I am Captain Lahar. The Magic Council would like to speak with you Mr. Uzumaki." Lahar said as his knights stepped aside making room as he passed through the ranks his white cape following after him reminding Naruto of his father. "Do you mind?"

"He just got back from a job-"

"It's fine Macao, the mission wasn't that hard anyway." Naruto cut in before the Master could say anything more. Lahar had worded it as a question but he had spent enough meeting with politicians back home to see the demand in-between the lines. Macao was a good guild master but the man wasn't a very good politician.  
"I will go with you now." He answered bowing his head shortly another sign that he respected Lahars position and rank.

Lahar bowed also unable to keep a jerk of surprise in his actions under wraps. "Thank you, Mr. Uzumaki. If you would please follow me, we have a Magical vehicle waiting for us in town.

Naruto suppressed a grin as he waved to Macao while being escorted away by the rune knights. For a Head Captain of the Rune Knights to be surprised by a show of respect meant other mages in other guilds didn't to the same. Which was good because from what he had learned of Fairy Tail's past they hadn't been the most respectful guild in the world either and this new Council was sure to know that and use it against him.

"So?" He turned to Lahar who was refusing to look anywhere but forward. "Do you know what the council wants to talk to me about?"

"No, I'm sorry but I do not."

"Hmm." Naruto nodded not quite believing the Head Captain. He didn't want to show up without a game plan, it would make it easier for the council to try and get whatever it was they wanted from him. "Guess I'll just have to wing it."

XXXX

(Magic Council Chambers)

Naruto sat alone in a small metal chair inwardly smirking at the set up of the room. The seats which the Council members used were all raised off the ground standing a good ten feet in the air in a crescent shape so they could all look down on him. A rather blatant and desperate attempt he thought, at making themselves look more superior to everybody else.

"Naruto Uzumaki is it?"

Naruto nodded still smirking on the inside at the tactic. They wanted him to think he wasn't as important as he was, and by asking his name they imply they didn't bother learning who he was. _"I'm someone from a different dimension and I've spread the word so everyone knows I'm not from her or Edolas."_ That alone made his existence in this world a big deal.

The Council thought they were dealing with a scared teenager who was thrust into a whole new world and could easily be taken advantage of. "Too bad they're dealing with a Hokage." And just like he did with the civilian council back home he would put these people in their place if he had to.

"Can you tell us about your home world?"

"It's not like Edolas if that's what you are asking. Edolas was a mirror world of Earth Land, my world was more of a parallel world with some things in common with this world but mostly different." Naruto started to explain.

"Elaborate please."

"I was going to do. So please do not interrupt." Naruto said glaring at Grand Doma, the head leader of the council. "In this world magic stayed as one organ inside the body. In my world, we called it Chakra and it spread from that organ through the body like veins do."

"Can you prove this?" Org asked staring down at Naruto coldly with one eye. He was a tall, gray-haired elderly man with a considerably long beard, as mustache that despised Fairy Tail and its mages with a passion.

Naruto knew he was the only member of the old council to be reinstated after their disbandment and he was around to witness Fairy Tail lack of respect to authority. He was all about having fun but from what he had been told about the old Fairy Tail that was the only thing they were about.

Their lack of remorse for the collateral damage some of the old guild members caused was a shock to him because while houses could be rebuilt homes could not? No one thought of the memories or keepsakes that were stored in a home. He had seen what kind of emotional damage losing a home could cause, hell he had lived it after the destruction of Konoha.

Shaking those thoughts away Naruto looked up to the council blank-faced giving nothing away. "Yes, I can. If you have a physician here we can do it now."

"That will not be necessary." Grand Doma, the head of the council said. He was a tall and fit elderly man with long graying hair and a long beard. What got Naruto was the traditional witch hat sitting on the man's head. "What was it like in the world you lived in?"

"In a word. Bloody," Naruto said simply. As Hokage, he had been privy to many of the village's secrets and seeing some of the things his village did had wiped the rose tint from the glasses he looked at the world through. He had believed that Shinobi were heroes and protectors growing up and that was true but it was also true that they were murders and thieves when it suited them. He was just lucky by the time he was old enough to understand what the life of a ninja was really like he didn't have to live. So many people died in the Fourth Shinobi war and it was terrible but it gave something the other wars before it didn't. Peace.

"Bloody!" One of the other councilors, an older woman this time gasped outraged. "Have you killed anyone?"

"Yes."

Naruto watched bemused as his one-word answer threw the council into one massive hissy fit. Screaming for his arrest, banning him from Fiore and the threats didn't stop there. He shook his head, for people who ruled over and an entire country they were quite squeamish when it came to the act of killing.

"You're a murderer." the same woman hissed glaring daggers at him.

"Oh please, like this council has never killed anyone." Naruto spat losing the respectful tone he had kept so far. "Actually I doubt any of you have, you all seem like the people to make someone else to the dirty work so you can keep a clean conscience."

"It does not matter. Mr. Uzumaki has had ample time to read and learn our laws; I'm sure he knows killing in Fiore is a crime and will not be allowed. We cannot punish him for the things he did before coming here." Grand Doma said silencing the room. "We will move on to another question. Mr. Uzumaki please explain your magic abilities if you would?"

"No." Naruto could see Grand Doma genuinely wanted to know what he was capable of but not because the man was curious- Well no he probably was curious but about his weaknesses, not his strength. He could also see the way the elder was looking down towards him but not at him like he had earlier. He looked guilty.

 _"So he's had people killed and the other members of the council do not know."_ The quick change of subject to something the other council members would jump on like a dog on a bone sealed the old man's coffin in his book. These people were too obvious in their moves, most likely from having no one stand up against them.

"Who are you to defy the Magic council boy?"

And then another round of yelling started. Them yelling at him and them quietly hissing at each other, Naruto closed his eyes drowning out the sound. And this is where he would compromise in a way that seemed like they had won to ease their egos so he could get back to doing important things. "If you want to see my Magic's you will just have to watch the Grand Magic Games like everyone else."

* * *

All right everyone here is the next chapter of Guild Master Naruto.

I didn't expect it to be done this soon but I started writing this chapter after I put the last one up and I just didn't stop. So surprise!

Anyway, Leave a review letting me know what you think and your choice for pairing. Top three pairings right now are as follows. Erza Scarlet or Mirajane.

I've gotten quite a view reviews saying Erza and Mirajane are overused and that might be true but it's because there is something about the three that click. I just can't picture Naruto with Cana or Lucy in my head. Maybe it's because Naruto girls are violent and Erza seems like she would fit in or Mira and Naruto's similar past? They just click.

Pairings aside Next chapter will be the Grand Magic Games and Naruto being named Fairytails Guild Master. Then the chapter after will be the return of the Tenrou Island group.

Hope to see you guys next chapter:)


	4. Preliminary Round!

I Do Not Own Naruto Or Fairy Tail

* * *

 **(Crocus, Capital of Fiore)**

"Welcome One! Welcome All, to the Graaannndddd Magic Games!"

Stepping off the train that had carried them to Crocus Naruto looked around the station taking in all the sights. People smiling, kids running around shouting, balloons and other decorations covering the city.

"Quite the sight isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is." He answered stepping off the way so the rest of his team could exit the train. Alzack came first helping Bisca who had her hands wrapped around her stomach protectively, then Jet and Droy each trying to beat the other out the door shoving those two out together Nab stepped down with Kinana and finally Romeo following behind him.  
"You guys ready for this?" He asked excitedly. The last time he took part in a tournament like this was his first Chunin exams and just like then he was ready to show this world his strength. Only this time it was for a different reason.

"You mean embarrassing ourselves for the third year in a row? I can't contain my joy."

"Come on Nab, you got to have a little faith. Fairy Tail is going to place a lot better this year." Naruto said giving the group a 'nice guy' smile. "We are totally going to kick ass."

"You mean you're going to kick ass and we are going to flop." Jet mumbled through a handful of potato chips. "Isn't that why you turned down being Guild Master until after the games? So at least one Fairy Tail mage wouldn't completely embarrass the Guild."

Naruto shook his head at the self-deprecation his friends were showing. "See this is why I told you not to tell anyone that you offered for me to become Guild Master. They think I don't trust their strength."

Standing next to the young soon to be Master Macao shrugged a shoulder and walked ahead. "Guess you'll just have to prove to them you do. Think of it as a practice run for when you're Master."

Sighing Naruto shook his head and followed the rest of the guild into the city to find their housing for the duration of their stay.

While they walked he saw the other guilds they passed snicker and motion in the direction of their group more than once and had to bite his cheek to keep from saying something. He didn't like people talking bad about his friends and while the other Fairy Tail members weren't showing it he could see the slight tensing in their muscles when someone laughed or made a comment that they could hear.

 _"At least the view is nice."_ Naruto thought sullenly as he looked up at the stadium where the Magic Games would be held and viewed. He had been excited to see the Capital city of his new home country and it certainly didn't disappoint but he was having a hard time enjoying it when all of his friends were so downtrodden.

 _"I can always sight see the next time we come."_ Next year he could visit the King's castle and other historical sights but for this week he would focus on making sure his Guild won the games.

"Hey, Naruto!" Macao called from behind him. "You missed our turn. The hotel is this way."

"Right," Naruto scratched the back of his head laughing at being caught so lost in his thoughts. "Lead the way, _Master._ "

Macao shook his head. "You know soon everyone is going to be calling you that, not me."

"Yeah, but right now they're not." Naruto jogged to catch back up to Macao as the dark blue haired man led everyone through the capital city.

After a five minute walk and a hundred more amused side glances and half-heartedly concealed snickers the group reached their cabin or cabins.

"Why are there two cabins? We don't have that many people." Naruto asked pointing between the two cabins that had Fairy Tail's symbol on the front. Each was on one side of the street and that was even weirder. Why not have them next to each other?

"The five fighters representing the Guild get their own cabin. The games haven't even started yet but the rules were clear. If any member of the Guild not competing enters the fighters cabin the whole Guild is disqualified and if a competitor isn't in their cabin by the eight o'clock curfew the Guild is disqualified." Macao explained checking his watch. "It's already seven and Alzack is going to help Bisca put Asuka down so if you guys don't mind please stay in the cabin. I know you probably want to sight see Naruto, and I'm sorry to ask but-"

Naruto waved a hand cutting of Macao from explaining and started marching toward the front door of the cabin. He understood Macao was looking out for everyone since Fairy Tail couldn't really afford being disqualified.

"No problem, Macao. Best to get some sleep anyway, big day tomorrow, ya know."

* * *

XxX

 **(That Night)**

 _"Mm, ramen,"_ Naruto muttered rolling over in his bed, licking his lips.

A few more minutes of peaceful dreaming Naruto was about to start his third lap in the giant bowl of ramen but the glass shattered and his wonderful food drained away.

Outside his wonderful dream in the real world, his body shot up like a rocket and his feet attached to the ceiling of his room with a thin layer of Chakra despite the whole place shaking.

 _"What the hell is going?"_ Naruto thought as he drew a kunai from the pouch attached to his thigh even when he slept. A habit he and many other started during the war when Zetsu clones began attacking at night. You could never tell when an attack is coming so you had to be prepared for an attack twenty-four four seven.

"Naruto are you-" Alzack busted through the door to Naruto's room and his shouting was halted as he came face to face with an upside down Naruto. "What are you doing?"

Naruto dropped from the ceiling a flipped mid-air to land on his feet. "The building is shaking I thought we were under attack."

"Attack? In the middle of the Capital city?"

"You never know when the enemy could strike Alzack. It is imperative you be ready at all times." Naruto said but he didn't let go of his kunai even after being told there wasn't an attack happening. "If we aren't under attack why is the building shaking?"

Alzack brushed past Naruto's comment reluctantly and with a frown but he didn't ask about the blondes past. All the guild knew was that he was from another world where Magic was called Chakra and he fought in a war and led his guild or village for a year before coming to Fiore through a portal.

The sharpshooter assumed the whole be prepared for an attack at all times was how his future Guild master survived the war he fought in so he kept his comments to himself focusing on explaining what was happening.

"The preliminary rounds are starting."

Naruto lips lowered forming a frown. "No one said anything about Preliminary rounds. Although it should have been obvious. One hundred and nineteen guilds with five competitors each, no way would the games be completed in five days."

He should have seen it coming. During the Chunin exams, there was a preliminary round to lower the number of contestants because six teams of three were too many for the final stage.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. We should've seen it coming." Alzack agreed. "But nothing we can do about it now, so let's go. I yelled for the others to meet us on the roof. We'll have a better view of what's going on from there and if my gut is right our cabin isn't the only one in the air."

"Good plan." Naruto reached out as Alzack turned to go back out the door and grabbed the back of the sharp shooters poncho. "This way is quicker."

Dragging a screaming Alzack with him, Naruto jumped through the window of his room at glued himself to the side of their floating cabin ignoring the hundred foot drop between them and the ground and ran straight up the side of the building.

 ** _"AHH!"_**

Alzack was not as lucky. Thanks to the way Naruto was holding him all he could do was look down. And he couldn't fly.

"Naruto you bastard! Put me down!"

"Eh, I don't think that's a good idea, Alzack." Naruto laughed. He didn't plan on scaring his friend but hey who was he to turn down a prank. If it happened unintentionally it was obviously meant to happen.

Jumping the last few feet to the roof Naruto let go of Alzack and the gun magic user fell to the ground next to Max.

"Alzack, you ok?" Max asked watching his teammate hug the ground.

Alzack froze and stood up stiffly, coughing and dusting the front of his poncho off. "Of course, Max. I'm fine, you?"

"Fine, too. You know where Jet and Droy are?" Max asked looking around the roof. He had half expected Shadow gear to beat him to the top given Jet's speed. _"Then again since Levy's death, they haven't been the same."_

"Ah, Jet, Droy! You two ready?" Naruto asked as the final two members of their team made it to the roof.

Jet and Droy and cracked grins but Naruto could see they were fake and his enthusiasm died down some. He had been hoping when the games actually started his team would perk up a little more but it seemed their recent defeats at the past Grand Magic Games were still weighing them down.

Looking away from them and around the city, Naruto saw the other guild houses floating as well. All one hundred and four of them creating a small town in the sky. The other guild teams also had the same idea as them and we're all climbing onto their respective roofs as well to survey the competition.

"HELLO GUILDS!"

 _"What the hell is that?"_ Naruto stared at the giant hologram pumpkin man that had just appeared in the center of Crocus.

He had seen some strange things in his rather short life, a lot of strange things in fact but a giant pumpkin with large eyes and mouth wearing a striped shirt with white cuffs, a black under shirt with a dark cape that had white edges and a white underside along with a pair of white pants, boots, and white gloves with a green witch hat on its pumpkin head was near the top of the list.

"I hope you all slept well because the Grand Magic Games begin now!"

Naruto shielded his eyes as dozens of fireworks shot into the sky lighting up the night with the symbol of Fiore made out gold and silver lights.

"As you have noticed there are one too many guilds in the games." the pumpkin head held out his hands. "But don't worry, there won't be for long. Only eight teams will move on to compete in the Grand Magic games and the other ninety-six will be eliminated TONIGHT!"

"Eliminating ninety-six guilds in one night?" Naruto wondered how that was going to happen. The Chunin exams went on for five days before the final fighters were chosen.

"Now guilds get ready!" Waving his hands in exaggerated motions Mato acted as if he was controlling the cabins as they began to move floating closer to those around them. "Eight matches between thirteen guilds in a battle royal."

"The rules are simple fighters! If you are knocked off the cabins and touch the ground or are unable to continue fighting you are out. Whichever guild has the most members left at the end of the fights wins and continues on to compete in the real games."

Naruto saw a Video Lacrima appear in front of the royal castle displaying a countdown clock set at eight hours. _"That'll go all the way in the morning. If we don't finish soon-"_

"You better hurry fighters. The first day of the Grand Magic Games starts in nine hours. Your team might not do so well if they're tired from fighting all night." Mato said cackling.

"The Preliminaries start now!"

 **00:7:59:59**

"Guys to me," Naruto ordered jumping to the middle of the roof as magic barriers formed a square cutting them and twelve other cabins off from the rest of the Guilds.

When Max, Alzack, Jet, and Droy had gathered in a half circle in front of him Naruto pointed a thumb over his shoulder at the clock that was ticking behind him. "We don't want to be going into the first challenge tired so tonight let me handle the fighting."

"You sure?" Alzack asked. "Wouldn't it be better for us to fight and for you to save your strength? You're the strongest on the team after all."

"Don't worry about that." Naruto grinned and four clones popped into existence and wrapped their arms around his teammates anchoring them to the roof with Chakra. "Just make sure to hold onto my clones."

Jumping away from the group Naruto threw his arms out wide forming a straight line from one hand to the next his sun and moon seals on the palm of his hands glowing brightly as he pushed Chakra into them mixing his energy with the Sages.

"Shinra Tensei."

The four Fairy Tail members trapped by blonde clones gaped as the world around Naruto shimmered before a wave of power blasted past them nearly knocking them off their feet if it wasn't for the clones holding them.

All the cabins around the Fairy Tail cabin were hit by the force and sent flying towards the Magic Barriers.

"What the hell!"

"Fairy Tail isn't that strong!"

"Did their old members return? Why didn't anyone tell us?"

Listening to the cries of fear, and anger as sixty people were stuck by his attack Naruto's grin widened as the enemy cabins struck against the magic barriers and shattered leaving the other contestants nowhere to go but down.

The pumpkin Hologram gasped. "Th...The First team advances!

Naruto's clones dispelled and the entire team future guild master included looked towards the countdown clock as Mato announced their victory.

 **00:7:58:59**

 **"WINNER: FAIRY TAIL!"**

* * *

 **So sorry for the long wait everyone.**

 **Thanks to everyone who has stuck around despite the large gap between updates but I'm back now and I hope you guys like the story so far.**

 **Leave a review with what you think of the story and your choice for pairing. And also whether you think other Ninja should come through the portal. It won't be many people just Kakashi and Konohamaru who I'd put on a team with Romeo and Wendy when she comes back. You know, start a Fairy Tail team Seven :)**

 **Anyway, let me know what you think of that idea and thanks for reading!**

 **See ya in the next chapter!**


End file.
